Mdizzle's Crossover Arena 1
by mdizzle
Summary: This is just about a fight scene I wrote between Stoick the Vast and Fergus the Bear that I just needed to get out of my head. I turned it into an entertaining little story which I hope you'll enjoy. RxR


Mdizzle comes out on a platform which rises in to the air. "WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MIDZZLE'S CROSSOVER ARENA! Where it's my fights my way, basically fight scenes I need to get out of my head but no plot to connect them. Our first fight is actually a request, and it should be noted that this is the ONLY time I will ever do requests. Our first bout is Stoick the Vast vs Fergus the Bear."  
**  
**A virtual wheel appeared in front of Mdizzle. "Activating location randomizer!" He spun it making it go around in a circle until it set on one of the squares it was made up of. "Location set! Our battle will take place at Fergus' castle!"  
**  
**Mdizzle and his platform slowly disappeared in to the shadows above.  
**  
**-  
**  
**Fergus was in his main hall, it seemed completely vacant save for himself. He thought it seemed odd but he shrugged it off, which was exactly why he never saw the viking ship crashing through his wall coming. Stoick jumped off the ship and stood across from Fergus, the two sized each other up as they attempted to stare down the other.  
**  
FIGHT!**

Stoick charged towards Fergus, his right arm pulled back in preparation for a haymaker. Fergus had caught Stoick's wrist with his left arm and spun him around before sending him flying across the room. And just for good measure he used his peg leg to kick over a bench seat and sent it flying in the direction Stoick had been thrown.  
**  
**Stoick sat up to see a bench seat making a beeline straight towards him. He quickly pulled out his war axe from behind his back and chopped it in half. He got up in time just soon enough to see Fergus taking a flag spear off of the wall and hurling it towards him. Stoick picked up one of the chopped off halves of the bench and used it like a shield. The spear still pierced through but just inches away Stoick's face.  
**  
**He looked up to see Fergus running up the stairs to a suit of armor, Stoick had his guesses on why Fergus was after it, but none of them were good. He threw Fergus' own spear back at him, bench still attached, in an attempt to stop him. The collision missed Fergus who only had a moment to duck as the spear penetrated the wall and the bench shattered. As Fergus kept going, Stoick made his way back to the ship and took off one of the decorative shields manning the boat.  
**  
**He managed to pull one off just as Fergus leaped off the edge of the stairs with the sword which once belonged to the suit of armor. He swung his sword down but Stoick was ready for him, Stoick raised up his shield taking the blunt of Fergus' force. The two staggered for a moment, Fergus tried to pull his sword out but found it stuck in the rim of Stoick's shield. Seeing this, Stoick grabbed his shield with both hands and lifted it along with Fergus in to the air. With a mighty toss he threw Fergus on to the deck of his ship in hopes of gaining a home field advantage. He started to climb aboard but as soon as his face poked above the railing of the ship he was knocked off by Fergus' fist.

Fergus jumped off the ship aiming his pegged leg at Stoick's head who just barely managed to roll out of the way in time. Fergus was now in possession of Stoick's shield and managed to pull his sword free. Stoick just barely managed to get to his feet to see Fergus charging at him, unarmed he quickly picked up a chair and smashed it against Fergus' shield. The shield took the blunt of the force but it was enough for Fergus to drop his sword. Stoick rolled on the floor and picked up the sword jumping back to his feet.

Gripping the sword with both hands Stoick swung as hard as he possibly could hitting Fergus' shield. It took Fergus both hands to support the shield from the blow and even then he stumbled back. Stoick swung once again, but this time his target was lower, Fergus' peg leg. A clean swipe was all it took, with the peg leg cut clean in two, Fergus quickly lost his balance where Stoick double hammer fisted him in to the ground, collapsing his lungs.

**K.O.**

I gave this fight to Stoick because not only has he fought dragons, which more or less can weigh more than bears, but they also breathe fire and Stoick was able to go toe to toe with them while keeping all his limbs. No requests. The point of this "Arena" is to get fight scenes out of my head. None the less I hope you enjoyed this little fight. If so, leave me a review.


End file.
